Inner Geek
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike finds his inner geek.


Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike finds his inner geek.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #539 from tamingthemuse- Inner Geek

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander was on day two of having the flu, which was going around Slayer Central. Rona was not very popular right now since she was the first one to have it. Thankfully Xander lived in his own apartment and could suffer in peace instead of suffering with everyone else. He also had his very own vampire boyfriendwho couldn't get sick plus a very good nurse. And most importantly not easily grossed out.

"If I didn't have my soul I'd torture Rona before murdering her," Spike said as he pulled the comforter off their bed. Xander hadn't been fast enough for his bucket.

"Me too, baby," Xander croaked. His throat was raw from being sick.

Spike pulled a clean blanket from the closet and laid it over Xander's body. "Is there anything I can do for you, luv?" Spike asked wishing he could make him healthy again.

Xander let out a moan as he swallowed. "C-can we watch Firefly?"

Spike wanted to groan, he hated sci-fi anything and even though he'd never actually seen an episode of Firefly before he knew it had to be horrible. But his poor Xan-pet was so miserable, how could he say no? "Sure, Xan-pet I'll get us all set up but you have to try and nibble on a cracker for me."

Though just the thought of having food anywhere near his mouth made Xander's stomach turn he took one of the unsalted crackers from the package and took the tiniest of bits as Spike put the first disc in.

The first episode wasn't started until Spike was in bed with Xander snuggled up against him. Xander didn't smell very good but since Spike didn't really need to breath it worked out.

Three episodes in and Xander had fallen asleep but Spike kept watching. At first he didn't like it. The leading man looked like he could have been Caleb's twin and the whole western and sci-fi theme in one show was strange but it actually worked well together. But the storylines were actually pretty good and Spike enjoyed most of the character's. Wash reminded him so much of Xander, of course making him his favourite character.

Spike only paused the show when he needed blood, a smoke or to take care of Xander. When the finale episode finished Spike all but jumped off the bed to watch season two only to find that Xander didn't have it. Spike had to know why River all of a sudden could kick some ass! He had to know! Crawling back on the bed Spike kissed Xander on the cheek. "Xan?"

"Hmmm?" Xander replied his eyes still closed.

"Xan, I need to ask you a question," Spike said kissing his cheek again.

Prying one eye open Xander saw that it was dark outside. Why was Spike waking him up? "What? What's wrong?"

"Where's season two of Firefly?" Spike asked.

Xander's brow crinkled. "There's no second season. Fox cancelled it."

If Spike's heart could beat it would have stopped. "What? But that's not fair!" He became upset. Why was he so upset? It's not like it was Passions or Dawson's Creek.

"There's a movie," Xander answered. "I missed seeing it in theaters but it'll be out on DVD in a couple months."

"There's a movie?" Spike asked excitedly. He bounced a little on the bed.

Xander groaned. "I love that your inner geek is coming out, babe but if you make me puke I'm aiming for you."

Inner geek? Spike had no idea what that meant. "Sorry, luv."

"It's okay." Xander patted Spike's hand. "I'm gonna sleep a little longer. Do you think when I wake up you could make me some Chicken and Stars?"

"Sure, luv," Spike answered relieved that Xander was showing interest in food.

Xander smiled and settled back down. "You're the best boyfriend in the world. Buffy can say Angel is but I know the truth."

Spike couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. His Xan-pet was one of a kind. "Rest now." He raked his fingers through Xander's tangled hair. "I love you."

"Mmm, love you too, baby," Xander wheezed out before snoring.

"Feel better soon, luv," Spike murmured.

The End


End file.
